1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an LED module, a corresponding lamp arrangement, and a goods display facility.
2. Related Technology
In shops, and in particular in food shops, white lighting with a high proportion of red, green, or yellow light is often used, to improve the goods presentation of, for instance, red, green, or yellow goods, e.g. meat, vegetables, or cheese. However, the disadvantages of known lighting arrangements, such as gas discharge lamps, are a damaging effect on the illuminated products by a high UV and IR proportion of the light.